Lo Contrario de lo que Uds Piensan
by Claudia Osbourne
Summary: ¿Uds. creen que Sirius es egocéntrico, Remus es tímido y Snape es seco para las pociones? lean y vean *2º CAPÍTULO"
1. Remus, el egocéntrico

Hola de nuevo, JAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡¡INVADIENDO FF.NET!!! Viva el Rock y no al Axé.  
  
Bueno ¿De que se trata este fic? Son las cosas contrarias que uno piensa de Sirius, Lily, James, Remus y el p***o de Peter.  
  
Lean y Disfruten  
  
1ª Capitulo: Remus Lupin  
  
Remus, Remusin levantate, son las 3 de la tarde.  
  
Mamá porfavor un ratito más - Dijo Remus mientras que se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.  
  
Te ha llegado una carta.  
  
De quién  
  
De Hogwarts.  
  
¿¡QUÉ!? - Gritó Remus de la impresión.  
  
De Hog-Warts - Le repitió su madre.  
  
Remus leyó la carta y.  
  
Por fin el gran seductor Remus irá a Hogwarts.  
  
Y otra vez con tu ego  
  
Mamá, yo soy el mejor, pero por que soy licántropo no me dejan ir, pero cuando llegue, todas las chicas caeran a mis pies.  
  
Mejor voy a hacer el almuezo.  
  
Quiero que mi llegada sea triunfal, con una alfombra roja.  
  
Después de vestirse, se vio al espejo de cuerpo entero y se dijo.  
  
Si, yo soy perfecto, soy el mejor.  
  
¡¡¡POR FAVOR REMUS DEJA ESE ESPEJO TRANQUILO Y BAJA A ALMORZAR!!!  
  
¡Si mamá solo veía si estaba perfecto!  
  
Remus bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina. Después de comer fue a la calle.  
  
Si yo sé que soy el mejor - Se dijo a sí mismo con la mano en la barbilla -. Es raro que rechazaran a alguien tan hermoso como yo.  
  
Oh si es Remus el más bello de la calle - Dijo una voz de chica.  
  
Siempre supe que fui bello.  
  
Y todas las chicas salieron persiguiendolo.  
  
Que tal ¿eh? ¿Quién se esperaba a un Remus egocéntrico? Es raro ver a Remus así ¬_¬ se parece a un personaje que siempre sale con esa actitud, pero no sé quien es.  
  
Por favor manden REVIEWS.  
  
Rockiemos.  
  
Claudia Osbourne. 


	2. Sirius, el tímido

Hola de nuevo, 2º capítulo, ahora veremos a Sirius, ¿Qué sorpresa habrá en su actitud sicológica? Lean y vean.  
  
  
  
Perdonen por demorarme mucho es que tuve problemas con la compu y no pude publicar mi fic y después tuve que ir a Viña del Mar para tomar unas vacaciones dignas y decentes. Y por eso le doy gracias a mis tíos por invitarme a Viña y le dedico este fic a: mi tío Italo Gentina, mis primos Dante y Aldo Gentina y a mi tía Gloria Muñoz y a mis primas Carla y Gloria (más conocida como Píu) McKay (como las galletas) y a Alvaro Bisama, el pololo de Carla que me cae muy bien y que le baya bien escribiendo en el diario "The Clinic". Ustedes me dirán que no es para tanto, pero de verdad nunca he tenido unas vacaciones a la playa por 10 días, siempre que voy con mis padres son de 1, 2 o 3 días. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi vida privada y desgraciada.  
  
  
  
Viva el Rock y no al Axé.  
  
  
  
Bueno ¿De que se trata este fic? Son las cosas contrarias que uno piensa de Sirius, Lily, James, Remus y el p***o de Peter.  
  
  
  
Lean y Disfruten  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
2ºCapitulo: Sirius Black  
  
  
  
Un chico de ojos azul marino y cabello negro azabache se levanta de la cama (N/A: Es lo más obvio del mundo, ¬¬ bueno esta bien, también se puede levantar del suelo). Va al baño, se desviste (N/A: *Cof, cof* no diré su anatomía, otro día, cuando haga un fic de categoría -R- lo haré *Cof, cof* ejem) y se mete a la ducha, sale de la ducha y se amarra la toalla en la cintura.  
  
  
  
Después de vestirse, baja a la cocina a desayunar.  
  
  
  
Buenos días Siriusin - Lo saludó su madre.  
  
  
  
Eh, hola mamá - Saludó a su madre timidamente y con una sonrisa debil.  
  
  
  
Hijo, te llegó una carta de Hogwarts - Dijo su madre pasandole el sobre.  
  
  
  
Sirius la tomó, rompió el sobre la leyó y.  
  
  
  
Ahora estoy más tranquilo - Se dijo Sirius a sí mismo -. Ahora sé que no soy squib - Dijo esto con una sonrisa tímida a su madre.  
  
  
  
Hijo, ¿Cuándo mejorarás tu autoestima?  
  
  
  
No sé, tendré que conocer a alguien que no se burlen de mis defectos.  
  
  
  
¿Qué es lo que te HE dicho? No les hagas caso a los demás - Dijo su madre -.Los que se burlan de tus defectos físicos (N/A: ¿Defectos físicos? Mmm, esta señora está mintiendo, ¡¡¡NO TOMMY, NO TE PONGAS CELOSO!!! ¡¡¡CALMATE!!!) no saben como eres mentalmente, yo sé que serías un buenisimo amigo.  
  
  
  
Gracias mamá.  
  
  
  
¿Por qué no vamos la semana que viene al Callejón Diagon?  
  
  
  
¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!  
  
  
  
Así de felíz quiero verte, no con esa cara de lamentación, yo sé que harás buenos amigos en Hogwarts, ese presentimiento tengo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Dedicado a:  
  
  
  
- Italo Gentina  
  
  
  
- Dante Gentina  
  
  
  
- Aldo Gentina  
  
  
  
- Gloria Muñoz  
  
  
  
- Gloria "Píu" McKay  
  
  
  
- Carla McKay  
  
- Alvaro Bisama (El que lee el suplemento del diario "La Tercera" de los viernes "La Guía" sabrá quién es)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Que tal ¿eh? ¿Quién se esperaba a un Sirius tímido? Es raro ver a Sirius así. Que contrariado, ¿Cómo serán los otros? Antes voy a contestar los reviews que me han llegado.  
  
  
  
Padme: Es raro ver a Remus egocéntrico ¿cierto? Cada vez que lo leo me da risa, se parece a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Y también hay probabilidades de que sea egocentrico ¿o no? También quiero escribir cosas así.  
  
  
  
Lantra Lupin: ¿Tú crees que se parece a Sirius? No te preocupes que pienso continuarlo  
  
  
  
Noel: ¿Nunca han visto a Remus egocentrico? Mmm, bueno :P yo tampoco. Todos dicen que se parece a Sirius. Y no te preocupes que Remus seguirá así en toda la historia.  
  
  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: Haz adivinado, Sirius se ha vuelto tímido.  
  
  
  
Ginny Carter: ¿Tú crees que se parece a Johnny Bravo? Aunque todo es alrevez como tú dices. Y no te preocupes que voy a seguir.  
  
  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: ¿Está corto? Ya verás cuando se vaya alargando, ^_^U pero de a poquito. Aunque no habrán 2 personas como Sirius, sólo será Remus.  
  
  
  
natty potter: Wow, ¿De verdad que te gustan todas mis historias de humor? Bueno, como me he criado con personas buenas para la talla y soy tan fanática de Coco Legrand. O sea, no sólo tengo influencias roqueras, también buena para la talla, tomo las cosas con humor y para el leseo. O sea también tomo a las personas para el leseo como por ejemplo: un día habían como 34 grados de calor y mi primo Dante se puso un polerón con capuchón y dijo que era por si llovía y a cada rato lo leaseaba, ¿cuándo lloverá? ¿tienes prevista la lluvia? ¿A que hora lloverá? O cuando decía mi prima que el Dante se parece a Fabricio con unos lentes y el decía que no lo compararan por que el no es gay y yo le dije tan aburrida, ya tu eres una combinación de Celia Cruz, con Adrián y los Dados Negros y Sarita Vazquez. Y no te preocupes que voy a seguir.  
  
  
  
xing@fanfiction.net: Adivinaste, a Sirius lo convertí en tímido y seguiré así.  
  
  
  
Por favor manden REVIEWS.  
  
  
  
Si al rock y no al axé y al pop.  
  
  
  
Claudia Osbourne. 


End file.
